Naruto: Ninja Turned Guardian
by Demonshadows
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with the village and trying to help everyone so he decideds to do what will make him happy and he will do anything to make sure that happens.


**Demonshadows: I have decided to write a story with Naruto and final fantasy involved. I have read many stories like this and I have decided to try it so here goes nothing. I hope you all like the story and will review, remember I don't own anything but my stories and my ideas. Long live the joker. **

Chapter 1: A Hateful Goodbye

Naruto Uzumaki is a man of many words but people didn't know him that well even his own team didn't know him other than his name, age and ho he acted. No one knew he had killed before, no one knew he beat a Chunin before he was even a Genin, no one knew he alone had defeated a demon, the weakest but still a demon of great power. No one would acknowledge that he was responsible for bringing a new Hokage back to the village single handed and no one knew that he had defeated the personal assistant of Orochimaru himself.

All in all with the record he had now he was easily a high Chunin or low Jonin, the problem was that no one would teach him, no one would acknowledge his strength. Naruto had even made his own personal motto "recognized by few hated by many" he was the fucking Jesus of his generation. He was the savior of the people and in that sense he was fated to die by the people… but unlike Jesus Naruto had decided that the people didn't need to be saved and that they deserved to find their place in hell.

Naruto sat in a tree above the bridge where his team met every morning, thinking about his career as a ninja and how it was going no where. People kept telling him they were busy, they were tired, he wasn't good enough, he wasn't focused enough, he didn't have the grades, he didn't have the creativity, he wasn't… "top priority." All that he understood from his talks with his role models was that they wanted him to die as they lifted the Uchiha up.

Everyone gave him everything, love, food, praise recognition, acknowledgement, and most of all attention. They gave him all the scrolls he could read, all the forbidden Justus's he wanted and he got all the teachers he wanted. Sasuke couldn't even beat a ninja higher than a Genin and he couldn't even catch a cat named Tora. Naruto had given everything for the village, his life, his pain, his success and most of all his trust. The village hadn't done anything to repay that, giving Sasuke everything Naruto gave.

Naruto had made up his mind today he would "take" what the village refused him, his own salvation for the lives of many. Naruto stood at his full height of 5'4. He had dressed for this occasion incase he decided to go through with it. He was dressed in something that was given to him by the Third for a birthday present. He wore a pair of black loose pants that tightened at the waist and his ankles, a form fitting black shirt that showed off his hard toned muscles that he worked for unlike that board of a Shinobi Sasuke. He wore a face mask like Kakashi but his could filter the air of any poison, fireproof and would filter air out of water. He also wore steel tipped combat boots and he wore a scratched leaf forehead on his forehead with a black wrap around his head to hide his blond hair.

Naruto's orange jumpsuit was for the purpose of perfecting the art of stealth in all it's forms and if Naruto could hide from all the Jonin's in the village in that orange monstrosity then he would be invisible dressed in all black. Naruto looked up at the setting sun and the rising moon, before he started his self imposed mission. In a blink of an eye he disappeared into the night to get the forbidden scroll and a few extra's.

/ The two hours later/

Naruto Sat on the ledge where the Hokage office window, pulling out a kunai. Naruto channeled chakra into the window making sure to cover it fully so the vibrations would be muffled. Naruto had an ability he discovered when he was a little kid almost like a Bloodline. His eyes could see the faults in anything he laid eyes on, no one had tricked his eyes and he had realized that everything had a fault so with his cold blue eyes he saw the four weak points in the glass. Naruto raised the Kunai and tapped the glass in it's weak points and the glass instantly shattered without a sound, falling harmlessly on the floor.

Naruto knew that things were never easy and his eyes saw thin imperfections on the floor instantly revealing that they were trip wires. Naruto looked around the room and saw that the wires were everywhere but Naruto had stolen the thing before without anyone knowing until someone went to check the security all he had to do was what he does best… do the impossible.

Naruto pulled out an aerosol paint can giving a quick shake before he sprayed the thin red mist seeing the wires clearly now. Naruto stretched a second before he tensed himself against the window seal before pushing off pushing past the wires not letting a single one touch him and as he danced around the wires the portrait that held the scrolls he had found the night when he was tricked by Mizuki along with the forbidden scroll. Naruto did one last back flip and there he was.

Naruto pulled the picture down and put an ear to the dial lock before turning the dial in a quick order hearing the three clicks that signified it was unlocked. Naruto heard the squeak of a floor board and turned to the broken window to see the Uchiha dressed in all black with the Sharingon activated who was about to step on a wire. Naruto knew he couldn't stop the fool so he opened the safe picking up the four scrolls placing the three explosive tags in it just as the Uchiha stepped on the wire causing flood lights to turn on revealing the two of them and an alarm to go off throughout the village.

Naruto closed the safe and sealed the scrolls dodging the Shurekin that the weak avenger had tossed at him, Naruto started to walk calmly to the window dodging the Shurekins that the avenger tried to through. Naruto heard the ANBU run in and Tackle the Uchiha to the ground and two were coming at him with their blades ready to impale him only for him to put his hand in a hand seal. Suddenly the explosive seals exploded and in such a confined space, it's fury intensified spreading into the room killing the two ANBU instantly and Scaring the Uchiha's face. Naruto jumped out the window before the flames caught him pushing chakra to his feet before he landed creating a giant crater from his forty foot fall.

Naruto looked up seeing sixty ANBU with there swords drawn and Tsunade cracking her knuckles a deadly grin spread on her face as she said " return the scrolls you have stolen and we will give you a quick death."

Naruto smiled under his mask before standing brushing the dirt that had settled on him from his earlier jump before he said " I have longed to finally rid myself of this village and to finally get the freedom I deserved, the freedom taken from me before I took my first breathe and now with my declaration of my freedom I will reveal myself. Tsunade knew she had heard that voice before but she couldn't place it. Naruto pulled down his mask giving his normal foxy grin with a hint of bitterness.

Tsunade face took on a look of horror at the revelation and the only thing she could say was "no."

Naruto pulled out a Kunai an explosive tag wrapped around it saying " the Uchiha is going to die up there without any oxygen Tsunade, and I doubt the council will be happy to know that you sacrificed the last and second Uchiha to betray the leaf just to catch little old me." an ANBU charged the lone Genin but right before the blade was going to impale him Naruto's body blurred as the sword went through him before the ANBU found the palm of Naruto's hand tear through his face killing him within seconds.

Naruto stood at his full height saying "tick tock Tsunade tick tock." Tsunade snapped out of her daze and ordered the remaining ANBU to get the Uchiha saying " I'll take on the Nuke-nin." Naruto grinned the fire was now spreading through out the building but he needed to finally crush the tower which brought hope and purpose to the Shinobi of the leaf. Tsunade looked at the tag before she said "you wouldn't." Naruto spun on his foot and threw the kunai activating the seal. Naruto turned quickly knocking Tsunade's to the side and planting his own in her gut stopping her cold.

Naruto leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear before he said " I know what your thinking, How could he brush me off like nothing?, how did he get through my defense? Why does his punch hurt so bad? Yes Tsunade I may not have a Bloodline but my eyes have seen more than you can imagine and they can see more than you can imagine." Naruto pulled back his fist letting her fall forward and she would have hit the ground if he wasn't standing in front of her making her lean on him.

Naruto put his arms around his mother figure and said " I pushed raw Chakra into your system overloading your pain sensors that is why it hurts so bad… you should have paid more attention to me Tsunade, couldn't you see that, I!, needed help, couldn't you feel the constant pain I was in. I needed you and yet you turned your eyes away and ignored my pleas for help. You sent me away with a shout or with the promise of later, but you kept on ignoring me and now I return the favor by washing my hands of you… it seems you lost another to the necklace… good bye Kaa-san" Naruto tore the necklace off from around his neck and put it in her hands making sure she had a firm hold on it. Naruto shrugged his shoulders causing Tsunade to slowly slide off his shoulders and started to walk away letting Tsunade finish her trip to the ground.

Naruto felt his delayed kunai bomb explode and he couldn't help but grin he was free. Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and started his little trip to wave where he would less likely be found…maybe another world, maybe another town, near the beach, where the folk have never known war, the sun is shining, the sky is clear and separated from everywhere else and with no care in the world. His musings were interrupted by a kunai to his shoulder. Naruto instinctively pulled out his own kunai and started to run, using his other hand to form a one handed sign summoning five shadow clones every six feet along with normal academy clones to keep his pursuers guessing.

Naruto took a sudden left into a tree making his pursuers stop in shock. Naruto smirked at the stupidity of the ANBU for following an academy clone, from behind a tree forty yards away before he continued his little escape.

/ six days later/

Naruto sat on a rock in a hidden cave close to wave country the forbidden scroll laid down on his lap open for all the world to see. Naruto himself was naked with runes inscribed over his body and around him in a perfect circle, his clothes n a neat ple next to him. His hand were a blur of motion and the chakra being used filled the air with a thick and heavy presence. Naruto opened an eye and saw six ANBU standing at the mouth of the cave. "it's to late for you to stop me ANBU, I am already gone." the ANBU didn't move but their bodies slowly crumpled under their own weight revealing the toad Sanin Jiraya.

Jiraya had a serious look on his face as he said " it's time to go back Naruto… Tsunade needs to talk to you."

Naruto smiled a small smile before he whispered " it's to late Jiraya, I am not going back, Tsunade, Kakashi and the whole damn village had their chance and they failed to prove themselves… good bye Jiraya, I regret nothing." an unearthly glow started to radiate from Naruto.

Jiraya swore as he pulled out a kunai yelling " if I couldn't convince you to come back, I was ordered to kill you! So die Naruto Uzumaki and have a peaceful afterlife!" Jiraya threw the Kunai but Naruto couldn't dodge or the ritual would be destroyed sending him in an infinite amount of possible realities, so the kunai found it's target, Naruto's heart but it only nipped it but as a wise man he said wound to the heart is a wound to the heart. In a brilliant flash of white light Naruto disappeared from the world he knew, to be transported to a world that didn't know anything about him.

**Demonshadows: hey it's me… sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been busy with school and sports so yeah. God bless the people and have a good night. Please review and remember I don't own anything but my stories and my ideas. Peace. **


End file.
